Bus Stop
by unifilar
Summary: Nigel and Abby experience the first day of fall while waiting for the school bus. [NigelAbby relationship]


**Author's Note:** The summary is specific- Nigel/Abby relationship. You decide if it's friendship or romance. I don't want to decide for you. I made this via inspiration of living it. Can't get much better than that.

* * *

A fine mist drew the autumn scenery in a hazy focus.

The annoying, minuscule droplets of water were just big enough to obscure her vision. She pulled her hat's rim over her eyes, content to watch the rain dart around in the air like snowflakes, aimless and light, gracing the skin with a chilly touch. She was huddled in her fall jacket, a slim windbreaker of a dark blue hue, the white puffs of breath warming her nose as she slouched on the soggy bench.

_He should be here by now,_ she thought. Did his dad forget to wake him again?

Her question was answered for her as she heard the dampened steps of an impatient Nigel Uno approach her. She could tell he was frustrated by how hasty and forceful his footfalls were. A small grin cooled her cheeks.

"Takin' your time, eh, Boss?" She sneered, knowing it would only irritate him further. He _hated_ being late. He growled in response, plopping himself down on a particularly wet part of the bench. Only then did she give him an wary glance, surprised to see a cloud of fury blatant in his eyes. All thoughts of teasing him vanished.

"You okay?" She inquired, her tone still cautious but concerned. He refused to look at her, but it wasn't because it was she that his anger was directed toward; it was because his mind was elsewhere.

"I'm having a family reunion next week. My dad just told me." He moaned, expressing his aggravation immaturely by barking a sigh and throwing himself back against the bench. She quirked a brow in confusion.

"Well, Numbuh Five doesn't see..." Then she cut herself off. "Oooh. You mean _that_ side of the family?" She cringed a bit at the thought, a shiver, not caused by the cold, crawling down her spine. Nigel nodded grimly, closing his eyes for a moment, as if trying to block that visualization. The disreputable Father, pipe ground in his teeth as he presented himself and his 'children' on the Uno's doorstep. Her friend's foul mood was sympathized with instantly; after all, having a sister as an arch-enemy was just as bad.

"I don't know how you handle it." He mentioned absently, echoing her thoughts. At that she just had to smirk. She just dealt with it without question; she fought with his sister one day, then spent the next bonding over a good movie or a shopping errand.

She gazed at him in pity, her eyes following the mist as it besprinkled his face. He winced each time a drop dotted his eyes, mimicking her movement from earlier by blinking fervently. A downpour of compassion, uncomparable to the current drizzle, crashed upon her form, drenching her in its gravitating presence. She knew exactly what he was feeling right then, and just because she had to feel the same thing by herself didn't mean Nigel had to do the same alone.

_I'm such a sucker for this kid._ She thought, rolling her eyes, particularly troubled with the fact that it was undeniably true. Even when they've had their worst fights, she'd always care for him, think about him, worry about him. It bugged her to no end. She let out a purposely audible sigh that drew Nigel's attention. She then took off her treasured hat, placing it smartly atop his head.

Actually, she more or less covered his face with it; the topmost part of his head was leaning against the back of the bench. Abruptly stifled by her cap, Nigel fumbled, straightening his posture and letting the article of clothing to slide into his hands as he righted himself. He glanced to her questioningly, as if she must've accidentally given it to him.

"Take it for the day. It'll keep the rain outta your eyes." She told him simply, not daring to look at him. Her hand was itching to snatch the hat back, to settle in its rightful place atop her head. She felt oddly exposed without it. But she resisted temptation for the sake of Nigel, knowing she could handle being in the misty haze for a day if it meant making things that much easier for him.

She could feel his eyes, astonished, resting on her hat. Then, slowly, he gingerly set it on his head, pulling it down slightly to make it snug. A grin couldn't be suppressed at that; she knew he'd take it, because he knew how important it was to her. She wouldn't offer it to him unless she meant it. Realizing this, Nigel let out a small, satisfied smile.

The bus began to rumble into view. They rose simultaneously, awaiting its approach.

"But don't get too comfortable." She warned as the vehicle let out a sigh as it halted in front of them. Nigel glanced to her with a thoughtful look on his face, as if he was trying to figure out what she was going to say before she said it, that grin still playing on his lips.

"I'll expect it back at the end of the day." Abby Lincoln said before she stepped onto the bus, into the cacophonous prelude of school. Nigel paused, causing the driver to consider just leaving him there.

He pulled the rim of the hat down over his eyes, as he had seen Abby do so many times before, and he stepped forward.


End file.
